Little Teller, Big Attitude
by ashash52009
Summary: Jayna Teller is Jax's baby sister. She is just trying to live her without him telling her what she can and can't do,but she has unwittingly divided the table. What happens now?


_**This is my first SOA story, but I have watched the show and loved it from the beginning. I hope you like it, and it probably won't follow the show hardly at all. My original character is Jax's little sister in this story, and Opie, Juice and Kozik are all still alive. I hope you enjoy! The great Kurt Sutter owns everything that you recognize.**_

 **Chapter One: Dividing the Table by ashash52009**

Pulling into the lot I knew I was in for hell. The SON's were my family, no _are_ my family, but my big brother thinks I screwed up bad. Let me back up...my name is Jayna Teller, only daughter of John and Gemma Teller, younger sister to Jax, and only Princess born to the first nine of SAMCRO. SAMCRO, what a joke! Redwood Original had changed and ruined my life at exactly the same damn time. That's why I was here now, pulling into the lot of Teller-Morrow automotive.

The shop that was once co-owned by my dad John Teller, and his 'brother' in the club who later became my step-father, Clay Morrow. Now the shop was owned and operated by the dynamic duo of Teller-Winston, best friends since birth. My brother Jackson Teller and Opie Winston, took over the shop after Clay was killed. I had been summoned to the clubhouse, the building the SON's used as their meeting place. The clubhouse was on the lot of T-M, and I had been summoned there by none other than my big brother, President, and from his point of view my keeper. I knew this day would come eventually, but thought that I had done a pretty damn good job of keeping this away from table.

Gemma was never a fantastic role-model, and in fact she hated baby girls. She made no bones about her only daughter being no different than any other baby girl that should be drowned at birth. I tried my hand with Gemma and Clay after dad died, and can quote her as saying, "This is why mother's should drown baby girls at birth." I was always daddy's Princess, not just because I was his only daughter; I was the only daughter born to any of the first nine. I was Daddy's princess for about twelve years, and the tragically he was killed in an "accident," and yes I emphasize accident because it has come to light that wasn't the case. It was the exact opposite actually, my step-father Clay and Gemma were having an affair. Clay had Dad killed for the power that came with the president's seat as well as Gemma. Naturally the Princess was pushed aside by mommy's new play thing, and mommy as well.

Jax was sixteen at the time, and had basically become my parent. However, with that he also became the "Keeper of the Princess." Being the **only** girl ever born to a first nine of the Sons of Anarchy had its drawbacks, and Jax was one. Jax refused to let me be a normal teenager, or to make the normal teenage girl mistakes. Any guy that ever got to close, often times would meet the business end of Jax or Opie's Glock. Naturally I didn't date much. I did, however, party hard at the clubhouse. By eighteen, I had become the life of the SAMCRO parties, and all of the members refused to look at me as a little sister, niece or daughter any more. I think that pissed Jackson off more than anything. Jax had bigger fish to fry at the time, than noticing his little sister wasn't Baby Teller any more. I was actually getting looks from his brothers now.

I guess that's how I landed here, nearly eight years later, and big brother finally caught on that Little Jayna Teller wasn't so little any more. At 5 foot 6 inches tall, blonde hair, crystal blue eyes like Jax's, curves in all the right places, and I knew my way around a motor. Guys rarely kept their eyes to themselves because of all of that, and that seemed to be Jackson's problem at the moment.

I pulled my little red Corvette into my spot on the T-M lot. Yes, I have my own spot, I'm the freaking princess! I took a deep breath and checked my appearance in the mirror. Usually I dressed like I belonged on the lot, i.e. sort of like the crow eaters. However, today I had dressed conservatively for me. A fashion choice I didn't normally choose on the lot, but as of right now I was wearing a SAMCRO t-shirt (fitted but not tight), denim ripped jeans, loose curls, minimal make-up, and ballet flats. I rarely made this fashion choice, but hoped it would help my case with Jax. I looked around the lot, one more time as my heart began to beat out of my chest. (Luckily I had missed the family curse). The look around told me that, unfortunately all bikes were accounted for on the lot. That definitely would not make this conversation any easier. Well, Jayna you better go bite the bullet as I slowly opened the door to my car.

I got out of my car, and instantly felt four pairs of eyes on me. Sure, it was nothing new, but it felt like a death march this time instead of just another walk to the Clubhouse. I could feel three sets of stares coming from the garage, but the one I was focused on was coming from the front door of the Clubhouse. Jax didn't look happy, AT ALL! Maybe I should just jump back into my car and high tail it out of there. Nah! Better face it now. All I would need was for the whole club to come find me.

As I got closer to the Clubhouse I could see Jax had crossed his arms over his chest, and was narrowing his eyes at me. I could feel him flick his gaze between the three in the garage, and my guilty eyes. I knew who he was sizing up in the garage, but I truly hoped those conversations would be conversations for another day. At least I had the good mind to look just a little bit guilty as I finally reached my brother. I boldly looked Jax in the face, even knowing how thoroughly pissed off he was at me.

"Chapel. Now, Jayna!" He said to me before turning around and walking back inside. I could feel the stares on my back, but I wasn't going to turn around. I walked slowly towards the leather double doors, but knew if I took too long Jax would be back and madder than hell. I stepped inside, and raised my eyes to take in Jax's appearance. Trying to judge if I needed to run or not. "Close the doors, Jayna!" Well, hell! This definitely isn't going to be good. "Sit!" I heard my older brother say, no he commanded as soon as the doors were closed. I looked around the room; I wasn't usually allowed in this room, much less to sit at the table. I honestly didn't know where to sit. I heard a chuckle come from my brother, but one of annoyance not of mirth.

"Well, Jay, you're screwing half the table so just take one of those seats."Jax calmly said to me. And there it was! The whole reason I had been summoned, and the whole reason he was pissed as hell at me. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of sitting at any of the seats at that table, so I took the one in the back closest to the doors and right against a wall.

"Go ahead Jackson, get it out of your system." I dared him. "I'm not Little Jayna any more, men recognize me, and you just have to deal with that, so go ahead and say what you need to say." I knew it was stupid the moment it left my mouth. He sat up slowly to put his forearms on the Reaper table, and I knew I had poked a very angry bear.

"You're dividing my table Jayna, and it stops now." He said, his eyes full of anger, and concern for me.

"Or what?" Wrong move Baby Teller, and I knew it!

"Or I wind up dead, and so do half my guys. Three of my men are pissed at me, and

refusing to have each other's back because of you." Jax took a calm deep breath, and that cause a shiver to go down my spine, "You Jayna, you have successfully split my table. Three of my guys want to kill, not protect each other. It's dangerous. Not just for me and them, but for the rest of SAMCRO; especially you Jayna Nicole!"

I looked down sheepishly. I knew what he said was right, but I had listened to him tell me what and what not to do my entire life. I was sick and tired of it! "Take it up with them Jackson. I'm just having fun. They are the one's making it more than it is." I saw the fire in his eyes as I set back in my chair and crossed my hands. Challenging him!

"You think this is funny Jayna? What will you say when one of them comes back in a body bag, because they wouldn't protect each other? Or ME? If there is fighting at the table I'm not protected and neither is the rest of the club. You want me dead Jay, cause that could happen if you keep this up?" Jax stated calmly. That scared me more than if he would have just yelled at me. Calm, yet angry Jax meant he was serious and truthful. I knew this could happen, but at the moment I just wanted to have my fun, and didn't care what he thought. I knew I needed to play along though.

"I know. I'm sorry Jackson. It was never my intention to divide your table. I was trying to live my life for awhile." I replied with fake tears in my eyes, "It won't happen again, and I will make sure they all know that." I told him as I stood from my chair far away from him.

"No, we do this together. I'm not just their president. I'm yours too, Jay. They have to know I'm serious when I tell them to leave you alone." Jax replied getting up from that all important president's seat, and opening the chapel doors. I could see that all the members had come inside to see if the Teller siblings would wind up killing each other, but I held my breath as I heard the next sentence that came out of my brother's mouth.

"Juice, Kozik, Opie we got some shit to discuss." FUCK was the only thought going through my mind as the three men mad their way to the table. Guess these conversations couldn't wait.

 _A.N. I hope you all like it so far, and please leave me a review to let me know how you like it. Give me your thoughts on what Jayna Nic should do, and what should Jax do? Who saw Opie being one of Jayna's boy toys?_


End file.
